In recent years, the use of radio frequency imaging for performing body scans for security purposes has been on the rise. In order to calibrate according antenna arrays, complicated calibration procedures so far have to be followed. Especially, a great deal of different calibration standards have to be measured. Also, the large size of such calibration standards is problematic.
For example, the document WO 2013/174807 A1 shows a calibration system and method for calibrating an according antenna array. The system and method shown there though are disadvantageous, since very unwieldy calibration standards have to be measured using the antenna array.
This makes it necessary to decommission the according scanner employing the antenna array, and leaving the respective checkpoint without a scanner or requiring additional scanners.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to provide a calibration device and calibration method, which allow for an accurate calibration of an antenna array while at the same time requiring only a low number of small-footprint calibration standards for performing the calibration measurements.